


Art of the Swallow's Wing

by LordryuTJ



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Ass-Based Offense, Awkward Tension, Comedy, Costumes, Other, Training, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Yuri drags Mai and King into a training session designed to make them literally work their asses off. Literally in the 'asses' part, not the 'off' part.





	Art of the Swallow's Wing

At the top of the morning, when King thought about what she was gonna do today on this rare day-off from the Illusion, she was not expecting to spend a chunk of it wearing the same kind of karate-gi and leggings that she knew Yuri for wearing.

"I think you look kinda cute in that, actually~"  
Mai didn't seem as mindful to dressing up like her karate girl friend – she was used to wearing much less on the usual day of physical activity.

"Appreciate the words, but... I dunno, this just doesn't seem like my style..."  
King was rarely used to such form-fitting wear as the tights she had been given, that it rendered her almost uncomfortable with it hugging almost every crevice of her lower body. She couldn't help the habit of picking at the little creases forming up around the legs of those purple leggings.  
"I feel like I'm a little too close to family with the dojo wearing this – and you know how much history they and I have already."

"If it makes you feel better, it's only for today," assured Mai, who was finished dressing up... well, _almost_ finished.  
"Now, um, *ahem~* ...a little help with these?"

The top half of the Yuri-style costume seemed like 'no problem-o' for Mai even with her significantly bigger chest – the littlest problem really being the slight tightness when she fully had it on.

On the other hand, the tights – color-coded in red to fit Mai's usual color scheme – were at the absolute mercy of the plump kunoichi's legs, to the point where they could only reasonably reach up to right beneath the cheeks before getting near the stretching limit. If her turned-around, slightly sheepish offer to the bartender wasn't enough to say, clearly she needed a little help getting it the rest of the way up.

The solution was simply a case of teamwork – well, it was mostly King doing the work, but with enough extra willpower, the fabric finally wrapped its way over Mai's potentially-destructive donk, the waistband audibly _snapping_ into place.

Just from that, it nearly warranted a backache within the French blonde. "Urgh..."  
King muttered through her native tongue, " _Tu ferais mieux d'espérer baiser ça ne déchire pas..._ " ["You better hope to fuck it doesn't tear..."]

"I dunno what you just said, but I hope it was something nice." Mai often wished she kept up on her French-language studies so that she was on the 'in' with some of King's comments.

Another thing she wished for was to feel more accustomed to wearing this type of stuff. The thong-like deals of her usual costume were one thing, but this was another beast in itself.  
"Jeez, King, are you feeling this out like I am?"

"Ehh... I think I can just walk it off and be fine..." With a few squats, King was coming a little bit closer to feeling like she could make this work.

"Are you sure?" asked Mai. "Cause I feel like _I_ might regret this in a little bit..."

"My diagnosis? You need to wear pants more often."

Mai held her breath under such a blunt response from King "...I wish you weren't so right sometimes."

Meanwhile...

The karate girl was busy prepping her body for what was to come – being between two brick-stacks with her legs spread out in a near-complete vertical split as she silently opened herself to the inner zen for however long it would take for Mai and King to finish dressing up.

"Hey Yuri – we're ready..."

'However long' was all the way up to around now, considering King's call – but Yuri was a tiny bit too deep to respond just yet.

It took direct contact to really shake Yuri back into things, as Mai snuck right up to her and straddled her legs with some firm handwork.  
"Yuri, don't keep your friends waiting~"

"Wah!" Yuri completely lost her balance, her legs wobbling out of her place right before she dropped her back onto the wooden flooring.

She looked up, definitely feeling awkward, lawnchaired before the other two 'fighting queens'.  
"...hi, Mai."

* * *

_Now, suppose you were wondering – just what the hell was going down between the three lady-fighters?_

_First things off, it was fully Yuri's idea – very much confirmed by her having her friends dress just like her. She was the only Kyokugenryu fighter in the dojo for the better part of the next hour or so because whatever short excursion through Southtown her brother, father and the other strong prospects of the dojo, apparently didn't warrant her involvement. As though they still considered her below the normal level after all this time._

_On top of that, Robert was at his home of Italy on a little business excursion with his father – as a result, too busy and too far away to join up with his love before the dojo refilled. Though if it was to come down to the two of them in the dojo alone, given the romantic side of the relationship, there'd be a slight chance that something would happen that would warrant no one bring a blacklight into the premises._

_What big choices did Yuri have for people to tagalong for this little misadventure, besides the two other ladies she was most accustomed with both on a personal level and on a 'King of Fighters team' level?_

* * *

As soon as Yuri picked herself off the ground and dusted off, she bolstered her motivation to not look like any more of a goof in front of friends.

"Looks like you two are rockin' that gear like I wanted you to; not gonna lie – I think we're all looking real hot right about now..."  
Maybe she needed a little more motivation – she still made things weird.

"Oh god, don't talk about stuff being hot~" It was rough enough in the summer heat for Mai... "I've already had trouble with these stretchy pants – I don't want to imagine getting _sweaty_ in them..."

King spoke up afterwards, "Don't beat around the bush, Yuri – just tell us what you want to 'teach' us."

"Well..." Yuri stretched her legs a little bit here and there...  
"I don't have a _lot_ that I want to teach you... but what I _do_ have, might or might not be ground-breaking to you. I'm telling ya, you _might_ possibly reconsider your movesets just thinking about what you're gonna get out of this."

"...God, it's weird hearing you say stuff like that when you're the youngest of the three of us."

King was only _more_ weirded out.  
On the other hand, Mai waited in silent anticipation.

Yuri continued, "Girls, I'm not talking about what lies in _here_ ," she clenched a fist, "or here," then she then pointed to her head. "I'm talking about..."

Yuri paused before she could finish with her implications, and she started walking over to the ladies in wait over what she had in mind.

In a moment, she now stood almost in between King and Mai, and her arms wrapped around one of their waists on each side. As she bent her elbows to truly lasso her arms around the hips of both of her lady-friends, much to their growing uncertainty...

...She grabbed one side of the back-cloth of each gi and lifted slightly, as though to get a little more of a peak of the admittedly shapely ( _if of two same-but-different kinds of shapes_ ) glutes of her peers.

"Roughly around _here._ " _THUMP!_ "Oogh—!"

King reactively threw her leg sideways and kneed Yuri in the gut to force her back – not only that, but the karate girl groaned and fell back to a _thud_ on the wood floor.

"Yeah... probably deserved that."

"K-King, wait!" Mai snatched onto the brown belt of her friend as she saw her start to stumble backwards, as though King was about to outright bail on this. "She's young and curious – let's hear her out!"

"I don't think I'd be that kind of woman if she had to be upfront like that – a-and what're you talking about 'young and curious' when you should be uneased too?!"

"Not gonna lie, King – I am, _a little_ , but considering the type of stuff I wear, I'm surprised I _don't_ get groped sometimes during the tournaments!"

"Uhhhnn..." groaned Yuri. "It's not like that..."  
She started to climb back to her feet, though she'd have to deal with that stomach pain for a little bit, like the feeling of expired milk mixing with stomach acid to provide potentially vomitable content.

"I just wanted to teach you both about my 'Big Butt Press' attack...!"

King stopped in whatever little track she got when she tried to bail.  
"...That... isn't much better."

Yuri stammered a little bit, "M-maybe I should've just mentioned it first?"  
Why wasn't she surprised things were easily capable of a misunderstanding when she did stuff like what she did that warranted the gut-check?

Mai clung on a slight more to her bartender friend, taking consideration. "...Let's give her a chance, King."

"After an implication like _that_ , I'm having second thoughts. I'm still baffled _you're_ still so willing..."  
"I dunno... maybe I _do_ wanna know how to do the 'butt press'..."  
"... _Why?_ "  
"When I think about it... I'm a 'thicc' kind of girl – I think I could make a straight-up butt attack work. Maybe break someone's nose with it."

…

…' _Break someone's nose with it._ '  
That was not the image King wanted to get into her head. Especially on the apex of a _very_ awkward set of events...  
…

"...That's fucked up, Mai."  
"I mean, Yuri's a little fucked, too, but if it's just one time and not how she intended... _maybe...?_ "

…

King sighed. She already went as far as to wear the same stuff as Yuri ( _though that was only as the Kyokugen prospect wanted, very little of what King personally wanted herself_ ) – it was for the best she didn't do it for nothing.

She walked up to Yuri, asserting a professional but serious attitude over the younger brunette...  
"If you want to get near my butt, Yuri, you make sure you get my consent. If you don't... well, that's up to the rest of your family..."

Yuri's blood shivered very briefly from fear.  
" _You wouldn't._ "

Mai spoke from over King's shoulder.  
"You know she _would._ "

* * *

All agreements put forth, it was time to work for that 'rear power'. Mai and King's workout had only just begun.

"C'mon girls, keep it up!" commanded Yuri, as she synchronized her legwork with the friends she wrung through the training alongside.  
"Get that blood rushing in your legs – wouldn't want you getting exhausted too quick!"

It only came natural to what kind of efforts were needed to focus on what truly mattered:  
Squats.  
All the goddamned squats.

"Work those glutes 'till your tailbone falls off!" Yuri continued to shout aloud, keeping her eyes on her peers as they all squatted together as a circle of teammates.

The keep-fit session had all the enforced enthusiasm of an athletic informercial – but with a certain lack of numbers in the group aside from the three-woman band, and on top of this, there was no doubt no one was getting paid for involvement.

Unless you'd be able to count the stamina in your lower body as the payment to the 'fitness gods'.

Sure as hell felt like it to King, easily the most uncomfortable of the three, further fueled by those feelings when she saw the maintained enthusiasm in her peers.  
"God _damn_ , you're both motivated, aren't you?"

"Just squats, King – it's not that intense," assured Mai, somehow confident despite the possibility of her leggings crumbling under the pressure of her firey thighs.  
"You've learned circles around your kickboxing stuff, I feel like this should come natural~"

"Can't imagine it's natural to be squatting so hard so fast..."  
King was one to take her time, unlike how things were going here – it took years of a hardened life to work her legs to their prime.

From what _wasn't_ common knowledge was what gifted Mai her beauty in 'thiccness' – beauty that she not only liked to flaunt, but also liked to bounce upon others, as seen in the moment where she inched herself around during the squats to bump up against her partner, smacking hip-to-hip with such shameless swiveling.

King blushed – "Mai, please...!"

"Just keeping you on your toes, Kingy," said Mai, "and _off_ your tailbone."

"See, King; she's got the right idea!" Yuri commented.

The triangle of eyefuls brought about the three-pronged dynamic – between the energetic Yuri, the flashy Mai, and a quite tense King.

And this was only the _start_ of things to come.

* * *

The amount of variance within the workout, covered out over a little more than half an hour, was enough to fill your sort of normal fitness montage (though some of the routines thrown in there can find its way a little out from 'normal').

What started as trying to squat down the deepest possible without making cheek contact with the wood floor turned over a few degrees ahead and went sideways into balance-fighting plank positions. They worked their asses off climbing their legs up again and again like rungs of a ladder as the glistening fabric of their leggings stretched under pressure.  
From there, Yuri carried her partners to some relaxingly intense, twisting yoga positions that humbled even the karate kid herself. Mai had herself an advantage with her limber way of bringing her legs around – regardless of the comparative thickness she carried in advantage over her friends.

Things only ranked up once props were introduced into the fray; firstly with a single – yet still impressively heavy – wooden barbell that Mai and King had to share a squat sequence with, enforcing teamwork as they brought their shoulders (and butts) together for the excellent effort. Into one lady's arms in the front lift, then overhead onto the back-lift where it was traded off and brought into the partner's full carry. It didn't feel as complex as it sounded, but it didn't help when the youngest / least experienced ( _not by too much_ ) of the group was leading the workout.

Then the brick-stacks were introduced ( _or at least REintroduced for Yuri as was seen before the workout started_ ), and everyone's vertical legwork was tested with slit-straining splits. It could even be argued that both King and Mai had a better time than Yuri, despite it being the latter's idea, but regardless, it was welcomed into the workout with intent to make a lady sweat the whole way through her body, from the public areas to the private ones as well.

What only felt like the better part of one hour felt like more than for some, yet far less than the half-hour it really was for the rest. Based on the overall success rate of how each of the ladies did within the comforts ( _or discomforts_ ) of most if not all the workouts – between the bartender-bouncer, the bouncy kunoichi, and the karate girl – it could be argued by one just how the results stood.

* * *

"I think we really learned some things here today, girls..." gasped out an exhausted but relieved Yuri...

All three of the 'classic queens' shared the whole patch of sweat that they were overwhelmed by – it wasn't quite the level of 'half an hour on a very rainy day' with how drenched they all looked, but regardless, it would really warrant a nice hot shower for one once they got back home.

"If there's anything I can say, Yuri," Mai started, as she continued to flex about her legs, "it's that your family's outfits must be top-notch if they can handle _these_ gams~"

"Your legs must feel numb as hell in those," King retorted in kind. Tights like what they were all wearing ran the risk of rendering numb the curves of someone like her ninja-babe friend.  
"There's a reason why my 'working' gear is usually at least a _little_ loose..."

"The roughest part's behind us," Yuri assured, her legs standing firmly and her hands knuckling comfortably against her hips.  
"Now I wanna see how you fair..."

While Mai twitched with further intrigue and anticipation, King's legs tensed up. "Oh god. I almost keep forgetting what you mean..."

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I mean..."  
Without any hesitation, Yuri sprinted towards one of her two 'temporary prospects', and turned tail...  
...to slam her butt against King's chest with enough force to knock her back an unreasonable distance! King's shoes skittered across the wood, and before she could properly understand the shockwave of power that coursed into her from the rump-bump, she fell onto her _own_ 'rump' as a result of the focus escaping her body...

"Ugh, _merde..._ " King groaned, feeling down on her body in case a rib somehow bent out of place in its cage.  
"How the hell do you even _manage?_ "

"Years of practice," Yuri simply replied. "You two only had less than an hour – but I wanna see the results anyways, just in case."

To keep your butt clenched and primed to use as a physical weapon ( _and thank god it wasn't to go beyond 'physical'_ ) was for the best when it came to this...

The point was proven, an example was made, and Yuri walked back to her spot where she maintained 'leadership'.  
"No need to be shy – all you need to do is run, jump and—"  
 _ **THWOMP!**_

Yuri's face was suddenly - and completely - eclipsed by a pair of glutes squared in on the center of her face, as Mai flung backwards and utterly devastated her with her prepared rendition of the 'Butt Press'.

Within seconds, Yuri was on the floor – without even a noise made out of her mouth, for her consciousness clocked out for the day before she even left her feet, and her body slammed, spine-on-wood, in a way that would make her eventually feel it the moment she would wake up minutes, if not hours, later.

Mai made a rough landing of her own, landing on her bodaciousness with only the cushioning of her own plentiful figure to aid her.  
"Oof!"  
And not by much.  
"Mmmn... I think I threw myself in a little _too_ hard there... huh?" It was only then that she noticed Yuri in her KO'd state...

Meanwhile, King had now made it back to where she stood before all the bumpin' business went out of hand – only in time to see Mai picking at the creases of the tights around her butt, and Yuri's unresponsive body laying a little further ahead, drool slowly fleeing from her opened jaw.

Based on the 'evidence' she saw before her, King only pondered on the worst case from this session...  
"Mai... you didn't just...?"

"She's still breathing," Mai confirmed, seeing the little rise-and-fall of breath within Yuri's chest. The end result of her own special attempt left much for the kunoichi to ponder about.  
She even wondered if it somehow broke Yuri's nose as a result...  
"Huh. Guess my butt really _is_ too 'thicc' to quit, eh?"

King was left unable to correctly respond to what was just presumed in front of her.  
She looked at Yuri's body.  
Then towards the potential lethal weapon that was Mai's 'trunk' by her side.  
...And lastly, the dojo doors, as she turned and started to leave.

"I'm out of here. If they come back and they see _that_ , it's your problem, Mai; _not mine._ "

Mai quickly noticed the bartender beginning her departure...  
"W-wait! King! Y-you didn't even bother trying the butt press yet!"

"I wouldn't want to be known is a someone with a butt that could _literally_ knock someone out anyways..."

As King continued to make for the Asian architecture that stood in the way between her and a way out of the weirdest training she had ever taken part of it, she started to hear another, much faster, pair of footsteps right behind her.

"M-Mai, are you _chasing—_ "

King would turn around too late to see things coming – other than an all too close look at the red spandex that enveloped Mai's flying booty as it overwhelmed her face...!

Mai felt herself landing in a more comfortable position as she slammed down on top of King – this time, however, it felt as though it was something for the ninja babe to regret, as she felt the stifled breathing of the bartender right beneath her crushing cheeks.

"...Hey, King, you okay? I didn't hurt you too bad there, did I?"

Meanwhile, King could barely respond beneath the rear-bumper of Mai in anything but a sputtered muffle – and her face was in all sorts of ways, with squinting yet widened eyes, a recoiling nose and a shader of pinkish-red over it all as she struggled for air and for words.

The muffling for aid didn't fall deaf on Mai's ears, very clearly, as she turned around with increasing worry.  
" _...King?_ "

It was at this point that King finally found freedom of her mouth as she reeled her neck back a bit – and her next words would ripple through the scene.  
" _Your tights split open!_ "

Mai's irises shrank in realization – as the rush of adrenaline gave way for a discovery of the feeling, of the fresh air blowing closer to where the sun rarely intended to shine.

Indeed, the Yuri-style leggings had ripped, and in worst way it possibly could've – that being right down the middle from where her buttcheeks met. Not to mention the advice from Yuri that recommended _against_ underwear beneath.

Without getting _too_ explicit for T-rating terms, King had been unintentionally introduced to Mai's 'third brown eye'.

" _Oh no._ " Yes, even Mai had her limits on how 'exposed' she'd want to be in front of others – she knew standards for public decency, and to have her holes 'welcomed' to King, _and at such a close proximity_ , left Ms. Shiranui scrambling to get off of her – yet her legs continued to bend in instinctively, unintentionally crunching in on King's face despite not trying to stay too close to it for too long.

" _I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!_ " Mai's panic was only intensified by the trouble she somehow had trying to get out of dignity-harm's way

"Mmmnph! Calm down, Mai!" King managed to at least overturn the unintended chokehold Mai's legs unconsciously twisted over themselves into, flipping the ninja-girl over as most of the effort remaining relied on the bartender to escape the leggy clutches.  
King grunted further, "Just... let me help with this... before...!"

'Before' came to imply just exactly what the two of them heard as the commotion was cut off.

By the sound of the dojo doors opening again.

On the inside, nothing was more noticable than the scene of King with her head only partway out from between Mai's legs – with her face still _very much close_ to the rip-opening of Mai's tights – while Mai found her own face around King's legs in turn right beneath.

Between the position they were caught in, the fact that they were both wearing renditions of Yuri's costume, and lastly Yuri herself in the back-end of the room completely knocked out, there was a lot to take in...

…for Ryo, Takuma and the students making up the rest of the returning Sakazaki troupe, who all stayed still in the doorway, eyes falling into puzzled blankness and jaws dropped as no one had a damn clue what to think about what they were seeing.

It was on that day that it was decided, that Yuri was never allowed to be in charge of the Kyokugenryu Dojo again.

Or to share her clothes with others – for her own sake, for Mai's so that she didn't split any more tights, and for Ryo's as well, as he, in _many_ ways, struggled with the imagery of King in tight yoga pants.


End file.
